The Cheater and The Innocent
by weloveourfictionalboys
Summary: Four (the cheater) and Tris have a baby, Theo(the innocent). Four and Marlene cheat on Tris and Uriah they deal with it the only way they know how, get drunk and sleep together Uriah/Tris story
1. Chapter 1

**The Cheater and The Innocent**

I was in the apartment with my baby Theo, washing the dishes, while he was watching T.V.

"Dadda," he screeched. I almost dropped the plate I was holding.

"What did you say baby?"

"Dadda," he said again pointing at the picture frame, with Tobias holding him for the first time.

I have to tell him, but he's at work. I look at Theo and look back at my dishes. Screw dishes, its not everyday your son says his first word.

"Come on Theo," I said, "Lets go see dadda."

"Dadda?" Theo says again.

"Dadda." I say.

I pick him up and rest him on my hip. We walk to the control room. When we get there only Zeke is sitting there. When he sees me he quickly covers up the screen.

" Hey Zeke," I said casually.

"Hey Tris," he said quickly exiting out of the screen and bringing up a new one, "What brings you here?"

"Where's Four?" I ask.

"Not here. On a break," he said looking back to the screen.

"Zeke what are you hiding from me?" I say raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he said.

" Then let me see the screen," he shows me, "Not that one. The one you were looking at before. The one you changed when I walked in."

"This was the one."

"Zeke don't piss me off. Theo kept me up all night. You don't want to piss off a sleep deprived mother."

"Alright baby momma calm down," he exits out of the screen he had, and brings up the other one.

Now I kind of wish he hadn't shown me. I see Tobias has Marlene pushed against the wall, with her legs around his waist, making out. His shirt is coming off and Marlene is running her hand up and down his body. Then he starts kissing her neck.

"Dadda!" Theo points

I back away slowly and look at Zeke in horror.

"Tris," He starts

"How long did you know?" I ask

He doesn't answer

"How long Zeke?" I say through gritted teeth

" A few weeks ago I caught them on camera, but I know that they've been going at it for longer."

"Does Uriah know?"

"No. I'm his older brother I can't break his heart by telling him. It would kill him if he found out.

"Well you doing much worse by keeping this from him," I say as I storm out.

I walk to the Dauntless leader's apartment.

"Hey Uri, can you buzz me through, I have to tell you something," I say through the speaker.

"Sure," the door opens and I walk into his apartment. Since he is a Dauntless leader in training he has the biggest apartment.

"What do you want to talk about, baby mama," he said giving me a wide grin, taking Theo from me, and playing with him.

"Uriah, stop playing with my child and listen its serious!" I yell

Uriah looks at me with concern and just puts a drowsy Theo on his bed.

"What's wrong Tris?" he asks

I start to tell him but images of Four and Marlene sprawled on the floor enter my mind. Its too hard for me to handle so I do the only thing I can do. I cry

I start wailing and Uriah sitting in shock for a minute tries to calm me down.

" Its going to be okay Tris," he says trying to sooth me, "Whatever it is, if its something with you an Four I can help you okay?"

I suddenly wipe my tears.

"Actually Uriah, there is nothing you can do about Four and I ."

He looks confused

With a deep breath I tell him. "Four cheated on me."

The look of surprise on Uriah's face makes me want to cry again but I don't.

"With who?" he asks

"Marlene."

"What?" he exclaimed, "You're my friend Tris. I can't believe you would have the audacity to make this up."

I'm about to explain when his face softens, "But you wouldn't make this up. Oh, Tris," he hugs me, "How'd you find out?"

"I walked into the control room and Zeke was watching them on the monitors and he showed me."

"How long did he know?"

"A few weeks," he sits down and run his hands through his hair.

"How could he not tell me? Or you. I don't know who I'm more mad at,"

His face crumples. Oh god he really did love Marlene.

" Where did you see them?" he growls

"Four is going to die for putting his hands on my girlfriend."

"The hallway outside Mar's apartment," I say rubbing my eyes which grew red and puffy, " but I'm coming with you, I-I need to hear what Four has to say."

He nods but looks at Theo, sleeping blissfully and we both think the same thing.

"Theo," I whisper quietly "wake up my baby."

I slowly pick him up and he doesn't even stir. His head is lying on my neck and he looks so peaceful.

"Ready? Uriah asks me

"No."

We walk out of the apartment and head towards Marlene's.

We get there and knock on her door. I hear a dissatisfied moan, and Marlene

Comes to the door, hair very messy and shirt backwards.

"Uri," she gasps.

"How long has this been this going on?"

"What? How did you-"

"How long Marlene?"

"A month," she sighs.

"I should have known," he says, and let's out a short breathy laugh, "All of the times I wanted to hang out, you were 'busy.'"

"Please Uri, you have to understand-"

"Understand. Understand what? That you weren't happy with me? You now what don't waste your breath Mar. We're through."

"Uriah please," she says grabbing his arm. He shakes it of and pushes past her into her room. Four is standing there getting his pants on but Uriah stops him.

"How could you?" Uriah yells , "How could you she was my girlfriend? I loved her man."

Four says, " Uri , I'm sorry I don't know what happened between me and Mar but its my fault so don't hate her because its my fault ."

"Damn straight its your fault," Uriah says and then punches Four's nose.

Four shrieks and holds his bloody nose as Uriah kicks his stomach twice then his groin.

Four groans and clutches his groin but doesn't get a break. Uriah picks him up by his neck and punches his face.

When he finally stops I walk out from behind the doorpost holding a now awake Theo. I look at Four. Never have I ever seen him so broken. Lying on the floor, a pool of blood lying around the spot where he fell after Uriah punched him.

He sees me and Theo and says, " Tris….. I'm sorry

"For what? Fucking my best friend. Was I not good enough? I get it I'm not pretty I don't have curves. You could have told me that's better than what you were doing. Just to let you know, you will _never_ be in my son's life."

"Dadda?" Theo tilts as if asking if he's all right.

I throw my wedding ring at him and I see the hurt in his eyes as Theo calls out to him, and I walk out following Uriah.

I have to run because of my short legs and Uriah's fast pace, he slows when I reach him.

"I say we drop off this little child to Zeke and Shauna's for the night and we get really, really drunk." He says

"Sure, but you're sure they won't mind."

"Well Zeke knows he owes us, plus they need the practice. The newest addition to Pedrad family is only a month away."

"Okay."

We pick up some of Theo's stuff from my apartment and head over to Zeke and Shauna's

"Hey," Zeke says sheepishly, "How's it going?"

I face Zeke, "I just lost my husband today and Theo lost his father how do you think I would feel?"

"Zeke!" Shauna yelps, " how could you ask that?"

Zeke looks guilty and says, "Shauna is right I should be asking you Tris . I'm sorry I didn't tell you or you Uri but I didn't want to believe it."

" Thanks for saying that," Uriah says , "but it's a little too late for apologies."

I hand Shauna my Theo, who had been quiet the entire time and kiss his dark curly head.

"Momma will be back okay baby?" I say to him

Theo doesn't say anything but looks at me with his dark blue eyes. Damn it he just had to look so much like Four.

We leave and hit the bar after.

"To no shit," I say to Uriah, raising my beer.

"To no shit," he says grinning, taping his beer against mine. We both drink half of the bottle after out first swig.

After 5 beers everything is swaying. And I'm giggling at everything. I suddenly have a great idea, dauntless or candor

"Candor or dauntless?" I ask

"Dauntless," he slurs

I put his hand on my thigh and move it up and down. He looks down and gives me this watery smile

"Lets go back to my place" I can barely get the words out. I guess being drunk isn't he best thing in the world.

I can barely put the key in the door because Uriah keeps making me laugh. But when we finally get in he kisses me.

A long, slow kiss that's meant for people you love. I kiss him back and I can tell he didn't think I would. The kiss deepens and soon we are making out .

I push him on the bed and straddle his waist. I pull of his shirt and run my hands over his chest and abs, earning a low moan from him.

He unbuttons my shirt and thrown it across the room. I start to undo the buttons on his jeans. He does the same.

As we fight to get each other's jeans off first he flips us over, kissing down my neck, sucking and biting. I let out a moan.

I finally get his jeans off.

He stops for a second, "Are you sure Tris?"

I respond by kissing him.

And well I think you know what happened after that.

**A/N: So this is our first story, reviews and requests appreciated. No flames please.**

**-R&B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wake up with my face buried in Tobias' chest, when suddenly he jerks away startling me. I look and see its Uriah and not Tobias.

"Oh my god, did we?" I ask slowly

"I think so. Damn why do I always wake up next to someone naked when I get drunk," he says, getting up and pulling the thin bottom sheet with him, wrapping it around his waist, leaving me with the thick blanket to wrap around myself.

He disappears into the bathroom and reappears fully dressed, holding my clothes.

Too embarrassed to move I get dressed under the covers.

"I don't regret what happened," I say and he looks hopeful, but I just got out of a relationship and I'm not ready for a new one. Beside you just got out of one too, I think we should wait until my divorce is sorted out?"

"Wait you're getting a divorce?" his brows furrowed into a frown.

"Yeah so I think we should be friends for a while, and then pick things where we left off when everything is sorted out."

"Well can I at least come with you to pick up Theo, the kid's grown on me."

"Okay. Let's just hope Zeke didn't teach him any bad words."

"Knowing Zeke I can't promise anything."

When we get there Zeke opens the door holding Theo, "Mama!" he says stretching his arms out to me.

I smile so wide it hurts, I take him back and he gives me a big slobbery kiss on the cheek. I wrinkle my nose in fake disgust.

"Did you miss me baby?" I ask and he nods his head vigorously, "How was he?"

"Well as you can see, learned a few new words, I'm eke, and Shauna is Sona."

"Iah, shit!" he says pointing at Uriah, I would've started laughing like Zeke but I was more concerned that my child swore.

"Zeke where did he learn that word?" I ask very dangerously channeling Eric's calm and quiet anger.

"Well you see there was a glass and I dropped it and a swear might've slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it," he chuckled nervously, "Come in so if you murder me I have a witness."

Shauna is sitting on the with her 7 month swollen belly, "Hey Tris how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, but I'm definitely filing for divorce. But how are you? You're almost done," I say gesturing to her bump.

"I _hate_ morning sickness, and I cannot wait to get this baby out of here," she says while stroking her belly.

Zeke smirks and leans down to Shauna and whispers something in her ear, she smirks as well.

"Hey Tris what's on you're neck?" he says mischievously.

I realize he means the hickey Uriah gave me last night. I switch Theo's position so he's sleeping on my right shoulder instead of my left to cover it up, "I fell."

"On your neck?" Shauna points out.

"You guys know I'm klutz, it could happen."

"Well Uriah has a matching one on his neck, did you guys "fall" together," Zeke says wiggling his eyebrows.

"I am leaving now."

I walk to the apartment I share with Tobias, after gathering Theo's stuff.

When I walk into the apartment I walk past Tobias in the kitchen to put Theo in his crib and walk towards him.

"I want a divorce."

**A/N: Cliffffyyyyy. Mainly because we couldn't think of anything else anyway leave a review and favorite and follow please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias's POV

"I want a divorce." Tris says  
I look into her blue-grey eyes. Usually they are always holding love and affection but now they are filled with rage .

"What?" I ask  
Last year for April fools day she pulled the same prank but I don't think she is pranking me this time.

"Divorce, Tobias , I want a divorce." She says with finality in her voice

My heart starts to hurt immensely. I feel like I've been shot twice in the heart . How could she do this to me? I think oh yeah, the Marlene thing.

I slowly put my cup of coffee down and look at Tris

"Tris." I say slowly,"I know your ma-,  
She cuts me off

"If you think I'm mad then you have no idea what I'm feeling now ." She says coldly

Woah, I think.

She responds to my silence with a sarcastic laugh saying," If you'd think I'd stay with you after you cheated on me with my one of my best friends then you need to get tested because there is no way in hell I'm doing that !"

"Tris I'm sorry, you have to believe me I don't love her I love you and only you  
I was an idiot a humongous idiot for cheating and Ill do anything to not have a divorce,anything."I plead

I can't lose my wife. Cheating or not I love her . Yes Marlene was a fling, but I married Tris not Marlene ; I had a kid with Tris not Marlene .

I slowly take deep breaths .

In out in out , I think

" Is that what you told her? " tris asks quietly  
"What?"  
" I said," tris says growing angrier by the minute," is that what you told her after you finished fucking each other ! I love you and only you? Because for one month you've been running around fucking my best friend . Those late night shifts? I should have known you were lying to me." Your words mean nothing to me . It's all bullshit. Just like you"

Calm down Tobias, I think

I try to but it's hard to keep calm. Tris is yelling about something and I can distinctively hear a baby crying in the back ground. White hot rage is flooding into me.

Breath, breath

My skin is flushing to a deep red and I'm sweating like I'm in a sauna. I tune into hear Tris's last bit of yelling.

"... And if you think I'd ever come back to you then you can go fuck yourself cuz I'm not going to do it for you!"

I snap

My hand flies out and smacks Tris across the face. She crumples to the floor.

"Damn it Tris I told you I loved you!" I yell," Can't you see that I love you? I've given up so much of my love and you don't believe me?"

She is still on the ground . I can see that she is trying not to cry but it's not working.  
Realization sweeps over me.

Oh. My. God

I just hit a girl. I just hit my wife.I can't acknowledge it , I have to act like it didn't happen.

I go over to her and l lift her up.

"Can't you see that I love you?" I lower my voice," do you need me to show you?"

I lean in to kiss her but a sharp pain hits my eye. She punched my eye.  
Before I can do anything she bolts to the other side if the room and I look at her through my other eye. A red mark is on her cheek and her eyes are bloodshot. But her eyes, the hardest, coldest and cruelest look I have ever seen is in them.

"Don't ever touch me," she hisses. I walk back into the wall.

"Don't ever come near my son ever or I swear I'll kill you."she spits

My eyes widen. Surely she is joking, but the look on her face says other wise."

She turns to go get Theo(who is still crying) and I use my last resource to get her back.

"But he is my son."

She slowly turns around and I regret what I said.  
The look on her face is poison.

" I said it once and I'll say it again." Her voice is full of venom,

" Do. Not. Ever. Come. Near. My. Son. He was out of your life the minute you kissed Marlene."  
She opens his door then turns around again and what she says still haunts me.

She gives me a deadly withering look,"Oh and Tobias,if you dare come near him, I'll throw you over The Chasm."

She slams the door.

The sound of a duffel bag being opened is audible and I see a black blur later rush out the door.

Tris's POV

The slaps sting soon numbs as the wind from running from Tobias's apartment blows on my face. With Theo in my arms and one extremely large duffel bag slung across my shoulder I head for Christina and Will"s apartment .

I pant as I reach Christina's 7 floor apartment. Damn Christina she just had it have a high apartment . I ring the doorbell and wait.

Christina opens the door first smiling," Tris," she says happily, then her smiles fades as she looks at my face and jerks me in.

"What happened!?" She demands

"Four happened." I said

She gasps and gets out a first aid kit and starts cleaning my cut.I wince as the sting from the alcohol burns my cut.

"So your saying he hit you? Tris you have to tell Max he can't get away with that."

"No!" I shriek and Chris gives me a weird look," if I do that then he'll be factionless and as much as I hate him nobody should be factionless."

"But why did he hit you?" She asks curiously

I sigh " can we talk about it later? It's a long story and I need to take care of Theo."

"Sure,"she agrees, " but in the mean time I'm going over to Fours to make sure his deepest regret was laying a finger on you." She says fiercely

I laugh,"and this is why your my best friend." I hug her

"So I'm guessing we got a girls night sleepover?" She guesters to my duffel bag filled with clothes

"You know it."

-Time Skip-

"Okay , I waited all day so spill." Christina demands

I avoided this conversation all day but Chris was dead set on finding out what happened between me and Four.

"Can I change first ?" I ask to stall time

"Fine," she grunts," but after your mine."

When I come back she is head to toe dressed in BLACK! Pyjamas and is pouring a bunch of junk food into bowls.

"Okay so there is Doritos,Mars bars,Hershey bars,dauntless cake,Cheetos,skittles,coke..."

"Ummmm why?"

"Honey I know when someone needs comfort food when I see it."

The thought of Christina doing all this for me brings tears to my eyes. God, Tris get your shit together I mentally tell Four and Fuck notices me tearing up and resumes her pouring.

"Hey," she says softly,"it's okay, we'll talk about you sit down."

She finishes with the food and brings it over bowl by bowl then brings two cartons of half melted chocolate ice cream. And by now, I calm my hormones and am lounging on her incredibly comfy couch surrounded by pillows. She hands me one of the cartons and sits beside me.

"Tris I have no what's going on and I want to help you, I really do but the only thing I know is that Four hit you and your living with me."

I take a deep breath,"Yeah I'm ready to start talking now."

I eat a scoop of ice cream

"So I was at home washing the dishes and then Theo says dadda and points at the picture you took of Four holding him for the first time.

"And?" Christina says while munching on Doritos

"And I didn't want to wait for Four to come home so I took Theo with me and went to the security office. Zeke was there and the minute I entered the room I knew something was up and he tried to cover the screen but I was sleep deprived and I told him not to mess with me so he showed it to me and it was Four and Marlene kissing."

It felt so wrong to say it out loud. Christina's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head .

"So your saying Four cheated on you with one of our best friends?" Christina actually looks pissed and the only time I saw this face on her was when the sales lady at BLACK! Said that she couldn't enter the store because other shoppers were feeling offended at her rough shopping ways.

"Exactly what I'm saying," I say through a mars bar," so I went and told Uri and we both went to Marlene's where they were shacking up and he broke up with her and beat the living shit out of Four."

" OMG no way,"Christina squeals," that's so romantic! It was like he was defending your honour."

"Chris!" I yell,"He was doing that because he was screwing Marlene! Yeah maybe he was doing that too a bit but it wasn't something anyone would want to watch."

Chris looks sheepishly at me,"Sorry,but continue."

I lift up my hand and show her my finger,"No more ring and Theo was like dadda and Four was like in huge shock. Honestly I know Four loves Theo but sometimes he acts like he doesn't want him."

"So then what happened after?" Chris reaches for the skittles

"Well then Uriah and I decided to get drunk and then-" I stop myself

Shit I almost told her

"What did you guys do?" Chris asks with one eyebrow up

I really didn't want to say out loud I slept with Uriah so I just pulled my shirt neckline low and Christina freaked.

"TRIS TELL ME YOU DIDNT!" She yells

"Chris shut up your too loud!" I whisper

"OMG you slept with Uriah! Little trissy got laid! I never thought I'd live to see the day," she fake wipes a tear," I never thought you as the drunk and do it type."

I shove my face in a pillow. She was enjoying this too much.

"If you must know, yes I slept with Uriah," I cover my ears as she squeals," and I have so gotten laid how do you think Theo entered the world?"

" I dunno I kinda always thought your idea of getting laid was holding hands and bam! Your pregnant."

I laugh and throw a pillow at her. She ducks and throws it at me.

"Okay before we get in the pillow fight let me finish," i say with Cheetos in my mouth," so after that Uriah and I talked and we decided to wait until we are both okay with our relationship thing and since I'm getting a divorce -"

"Wait," Christina interrupts," your getting a divorce ?"

"Yes I decided I want one and I went to talk to Tobias about it and he didn't want me to and it was my fault for making him pissed and he got physical. And that explains the cheek and I said some pretty cruel things at him about how if he ever got near Theo I would kill him. And then I took Theo and all my clothes and am now living with you."

"Wow," Chris exclaims,"Your in some pretty deep shit."

" I guess so."

"But I'm not letting you mope over a dumbass guy who cheated on you. The whole dauntless compound has to know that Tris is back on the market!" Christina says pointedly

"Chris,no" I plead," I need to be single. I need this time to take care of Theo and collect my emotions. And I'm not ready to have my heart broken again."

Chris looks guilty and is flipping her phone over and over. She only does that when she did something. My phone buzzes and I look at Chris's recent tweet.

" Chris what the hell?" I yell as I read the tweet

Attention all followers, my bestie tris_prior is now single and do me a favour and ask her out  
Cuz baby mama is going to be sizzling from now on and none of you want to miss out on all of it  
Kisses!  
Christina

I cover my mouth and glare at Chris who is rolling on the floor laughing.

" I'm sorry Tris but after you tweet something you can't take it down," she says still laughing  
,"and I posted it after you said you slept with Uriah so I thought you were back on the market and whether you liked it or not I'm promised the entire dauntless compound a view of Tris look hot so I'm dolling you up first the in the morning ."

I groan. Chris knows I hate getting dolled up and shopping.

"I'm serious tris, I'm talking BLACK!, Forever 21,and I'm not stopping until you look fierce."

"Go to sleep Christina, your going to wake Theo."


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to two dark blue eyes staring back at me.

Theo's eyes. Four's eyes. Four.

Just thinking about him makes my cheek hurt. I gingerly rub it and feel a slight sting.

At least it's not I bruise I think.

I stare back at Theo's eyes and he stares back. I blink and he blinks. I blink twice and he blinks twice. A small smile falls on my face. This he does not copy.

"Theo?" I say softly

He rolls over to me making me laugh and stops till he is right next to me. I hug him as he is wrapping his little body around me. His dark curls smell like the fruity baby shampoo I wash his hair with. He looks up at me again with a questioning look.

"Dadda." He says

"dadda is not here anymore," I say quietly stroking his hair,"dadda bye bye."

"Bye bye?" He asks

I don't reply to him and he gives me this look that he and Four share. When Four hears Zeke talk about something stupid he furrowed his eyebrows and has this look in his eyes that said you idiot. Theo was giving me the same look.

"Hey," I nudge him and he gives me this sloppy kiss on my cheek.

I check my phone and it reads 6:15. Today I have to train the dauntless born with Zeke.

I leave Theo in the bed and I get out and open the shades. Being dauntless we have the compound second furthest away from the other factions and the sun rises first here. I can see part of the sun from Christina's building. The heat warms me; but brings me back to reality.

I get dressed in my gear and tie my hair in a pony tail. I peer in the mirror and am taken a back. My eyes are bloodshot and my cheeks redness didn't go down and the start of a bruise is forming. My hair is oily and limp and the junk food from last night gave me a few zits.

"Damn it." I groan. Now I have to shower.

I quickly take a shower taking the time to make sure my hair is clean and use face wash to make my pimples go away. I need to use eye drops on my eyes. There is nothing I can do about my cheek.

I check my phone again after putting in my eye drops. 6:30. Shit I have to hurry.

I dab a bit if concealer in the remaining pimples and take another look at myself.

Hair is shiny, the redness toned down a bit in the shower but my cheek is far from perfect. My skin is soft and free of visible pimples. But my eyes, the puffiness may have left but there was something else in them. Pain.

"No time Tris," I say picking up Theo," no time to dwell on things."

I knock on Chris's room door

"Come in," I hear her voice sound muffled

I open the door and see Christina trying to sketch something while brushing her teeth.

"Woah, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting an interview with BLACK! for designing and I forgot to draw dressy!" She wails

"Dressy?" I ask slowly

"The type of clothing, like if your going out with friends to dinner," She huffed impatiently,"and yes i can watch Theo but my interview is at 10 so then I'm leaving him at Shauna's don't be late for training go!"

She shoved me out of her room and snatches Theo from me. I open the door and as I am about to close it she calls out,"don't forget about your make over!"

Great.

When I reach the initiatives dorm Zeke is already there scowling.

"Where were you?" He grumbles

"I'm here now so it doesn't matter."my snarkiness shocks me and him too because he backs off.

He opens the door and I walk in with a pot and stick in hand. I hit the pot as hard as I can over and over again.

"Everybody up!" Zeke yells," we start training now! you all have ten minutes to get your sleepy butts to the training room. Miss training and become factionless."

I drop the pot and we jog towards the training room. When we get there I start to help get everything set up.

I pull the knives out and start sharpening them one by one

"Tris," Zeke says

I turn and face him knife in hand,"What?" I ask

His eyes widen at the knife," are you okay ? What happened to your face?"

My face ? I go blank then remember.

I am about to tell him Theo accidentally scratched me but then I see Four. Walking towards us.

My eyes widen and Zeke looks confused. My heart stops. My mind is having flashbacks of the slap. His eyes blank like a shark and he attacked. I almost didn't see his hand coming. The slap hurt like hell but I held it together. It wasn't as bad a being shot but it was painful.

I think I went pale because Zeke looks behind me and sees Four. Then he looks back at me and my cheek. He put the two together and drops his voice to a whisper.

"Tris I don't care how mad you might still be at me but don't lie to me," his voice turns angry," did he give you that?"

By now Four is half way across the room. He stops to talk to Lauren, the supervisor. Dauntless born start pouring in.

"Tris," he says my name again

I make a risky decision.

"Yes," I mumble. His eyes widen and he abruptly turns around. Probably to beat him up.

I grab onto his arm," Zeke don't say anything," I plead

"Are you kidding Tris?" He gives me a stern look," he should be factionless for what he did to you, you know the rules."

I nod impatiently and drag him next to the punching bag,"I don't want to talk about it but your forcing me to. I don't want you to say anything got it? I'm already getting divorced and I know he didn't mean to."

He raises an eyebrow," either way, nobody hurts you," he points out," Tris your like a little sister to me I'm going to kill him for touching you."

My heart melts a little. Seriously what was with the Pedrad boys?

"Thank you Zeke," tears form in my eyes and I speak softer," but I have it under control okay? And I'm not entirely innocent." I reluctantly point out

"What do you mean?" Zeke asks as he turns to face Four.

His eyes widen at the black eye in his left eye,"damn Tris,you too are just begging to be factionless." He shakes his head and walks away.

"Hey I was defending myself and to some extent my baby so Max can't really say anything about that to me."

"Attention everyone!" Lauren shouts," we are very happy to indefinitely have Four as an instructor!"

While the dauntless born cheer and mutter to each other how awesome Four is, I die a little inside. Lauren leaves and I take the opportunity to start.

"Listen up," I say as they quiet down," today we will be learning knife throwing."

"But that's what the other initiatives do," protested an initiative named Lynx

"You don't know how important it is," I snap," so shut up." Her eyes roll but she keeps quiet.

"Now that Lynx learned to keep her mouth shut, I'll continue. When we are done knife throwing you should be able to just look and throw and it will land where you want to. Everybody get knives and ill demonstrate."

After they get knifes I stand in front of the target. Aim, inhale, exhale . I throw the knife in the place where the heart is and it sticks. I smirk at their shocked faces.

"Your posture is wrong,"Four says and I glare at him. Zeke walks over next to me.

" it wasn't," I say hotly," it's the same one you taught me."

" seems like you've forgotten,"Four says, so I don't think your the right person to show them."

I grit my teeth,"Fine, you show them." I shove the knives into his hand and stand back.

"No Tris, I want you to stand in front of the target." He says

I trudge over with my arms crossed and glare at him,"If this is your way of trying to make me talk to you it's not working."

Slam! A knife flies right beside my waist. Idiot he knows he is not supposed to hit near major arteries.

"Everyone is looking at my posture?" He says and they all nod he squints and throw another one right above my head.

I grind my teeth. He is becoming careless," be careful don't cut me." Again I mutter and he hears it. He turns furious and throws it and it nicks my ear. The same ear from when I was defending Al.

Zeke whispers something in Four's ear and Four backs away.

"And that," Zeke says," is how you throw knives everyone start."

Zeke gives me a concerned look and I mouth I'm fine. Four walks over to me.

"Can we talk?" He asks gruffly," I miss you." He puts his hand on my arm.

I peer up at his handsome face. Ugh no matter how much I hate him he still looks like a god. But today the beauty is marred by the black eye.

"No," I say abruptly," we are done talking, because let's face it what's there to talk about?" I put my hands on my hip.

"Us. And Theo." His face turns pleading," Tris I miss you and my son can I see him one time?"

I think about earlier this morning and sigh. Theo was missing his dad too.

"Only if you stop seeing Marlene." I hit a nerve because his face falls.

"Tris... I don't think I can do that."

"Who knew you care less about the son you had with me," I point to my self and I can hear my voice rising," than that stupid whore you used as a bed buddy." Oops I'm too loud because everyone is listening.

"Wait what?" Lynx asks confused," I thought you two were married."

I glare at him," Yeah, I thought that too."

I grab a knife and throw it in the middle of the head of the target," you guys can go to the caf now." I leave too.

I go to the cafeteria to take Theo from Shauna. Zeke always gets a little mad sitting at the cafeteria by herself but you try being cooped up in an apartment for 9 months. Trust me I know from experience.

When I get here Theo is laughing at something Uriah's doing. I'm not sure what, but with Uriah it could be anything. When he sees me he screeches "Mama!"

That makes me jog the rest of the way to my table, yank my child from Uriah's arms and give him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek, which he returns. I get in line with Theo and Uriah behind me.

"Hey Uri, after lunch can we talk?" I ask

"Sure," I take some mash potatoes for Theo, and a burger and fries for my self. Uriah gets more cake then actual good food. After eating we head back to Uriah's apartment.

When we get there I put Theo on the table and start feeding him mash potatoes. After a while he pushes my hand away and starts to take chunks out and feeds himself, getting it all over his face.

"Awe no baby don't do that this is a new shirt," I say wiping his face and hands, only to have him dive back in. Uriah laughs as he starts his first piece of dauntless cake first. Once Theo pushes his plate away I put him on the bed and turn in the t.v. for him.

I finally get to sit down and eat.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Uriah.

I took a bite out of my burger and looked back at Theo to make sure he was still engrossed in whatever show he was watching.

"Um, you know 2 nights ago," I blush a bit.

"Yeah, I figured, what about it?" He said through a mouthful of burger unfazed.

"Don't take this the wrong way Uriah, but it was a mistake. I love you and everything, but I only see you as a friend."

He wipes his mouth with a napkin, "No, I was thinking the same thing earlier today. I'd like it if we just stayed friends, plus with all is sh-poop," he said looking at Theo, not that it really mattered Theo already knew that word and I've been trying to get him to stop, "going on with Four and Marlene and your divorce. We're both not ready for a relationship."

"So we're still friends?" I ask and he nods.

"Unless you want to be friends with benefits," he said winking at me, starting on my cake.

"Idiot. Thecynically I'm still married," I mutter, "How are you almost done your entire meal yet I haven't even finished half my burger."

"One you were feeding your kid. Two I am a man and men need to eat food, and need to eat quickly. It's sort of how you eat a Kit Kat bar incorrectly because you don't break it, you just eat it like that."

I just roll my eyes at him, "Theo," he looks at me, "do you want to eat your potatoes later or should I eat them?"

"Later," the way he says stretches out the 'a' and the 'ter' it's so cute.

I pack up the potatoes and join him and Uriah in the bed.

"What you watching, baby?" I say tickling his stomach.

He laughs and points to the screen, "Car," the cute way babies say things.

I raise an eyebrow at Uriah. He shrugs, "What can I say I'm a sucker for Disney."

After the movie's over I out Theo down for his nap and leave him with Uriah. Christina told me to meet her in her apartment at 2 since I only had to do half a day with training the initiates.

As soon as I open the door I hear Christina, "Hey girly ready for your makeover?"

Oh Joy.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. School started a little while ago and we have lots of Homework (we go to the same school). So B wrote most of this chapter and R always writes these A/Ns and posts the chapters, IT's R right now, and I just wrote a little bit because my schedule this week was crazy. Expect updates ****_around_****every other Saturday/Sunday, depending on how much we both get done.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tris's POV

Christina sits me down in her room, on a chair and starts pulling things out of bags. I catch a glimpse of some of the bottle names, Foundation , liquid eyeliner, and she pulls a weird mechanism that looks like scissors but the end sort of curves like and eye and has thick black rubbery looking pads between them, and places it on her desk with her other products.

"Chris, please do not torture me with that stuff," I beg

She looks at me with a small smile," It's not torture Tris, now can you wait in silence ? I'm concentrating."

"On what? My face?"

"What look I should give you," she pushes me firmly back in the chair," I can't make you too slutty without making you look like a slut but I can't make you too simple like a Stiff."

"That literally made no sense to me," I sigh and cross my arms. Arms, Uriah has strong arms. And biceps so big my hands don't cover them. Then again I have small hands. Uriah has big hands and abs, I think. Then a mental picture of Uriah shirtless enters my mind. Agh Tris stop it ! I mentally scold myself. I must have made a weird face thinking because Chris gives me a strange look.

"You okay Tris?," she looks at me

I force a smile,"Fine. Just thinking about Ur-... I mean what your going to do to with me." I have got to be more careful.

"Well, have no fear make up guru Christina is here!" She winks and takes my hand and puts it over my heart,"I need you to swear that you trust me with your look and that I make up guru Christina can do whatever is necessary to make Me Tris Prior make boys drool over me and to let the sexiness in me come alive."

She says it so solemnly and with a straight face that I can't take her seriously and I burst out laughing.

Christina fake glares at me," and what do you think is so funny? That fact that Tris Prior might be a little sexy or that," she fake gasps," I'm not really a makeup guru."

I'm laughing so hard now that tears are flowing down my face and my stomach is shaking with spasms from me laughing. Soon Christina is laughing as hard as I am and when we stop she makes me swear. I put my hand over my heart.

" I, Tris Prior solemnly promise and swear to let make up guru," she grins at that," Christina take control of my look to do whatever is necessary to make boys drool over me," Christina can't take me seriously and is giggling," and," I say breathily while trying not to laugh," to let the none sexiness in me to come alive." Chris and I burst out laughing.

"Okay before I pee myself I'm going to start." She says wiping tears off her face

She opens a packet of face wipes and is wiping my sweat and dirt of my face," so how at things with you and Uri?"

"Me and uri are not a thing sadly, we both decided that we don't really like each other that way and-"Christina looks mad and shocked ,"what?"

"What? Did you seriously ask that? No scratch that did you seriously say that? I can't believe you Tris." She huffs

" because I said I don't like him that way ? Sorry if you wanted us to become a " thing"," I put air quotes between thing," but we just aren't meant to be." She throws the now grimy wipe in the garbage and is smoothing something the same tone as my skin in different places on my face.

"Tris when you get a guy as good as Uriah in your life, you never let him leave, if you have to tie him up then do that but never let them go."she says fiercely,"and don't kid your self about your feelings for him, whenever one you is talking about the other you have these sappy looks that make people want to vomit."

I open my mouth to protest but she cuts me off," and if you didn't notice you said sadly , so I know you still want him."

I close my mouth. To be honest I didn't even know what I wanted. Did I want Uriah? My body told me so, but did my heart? My brain is telling me no. You just got out of a relationship. You are not to date anyone ever nobody . I dismiss that thought immediately. And try to see how my heart feels. I don't have any emotion. Like a dead brain wave.

Chris takes me silence as an opportunity to continue," I know you like Uriah," she talks softer now," and your still hurt after what Four did to you, but Tris you can't build a wall around yourself. Let Uri in, I promise you it will help things."

"He doesn't like me though," I say finally,"it won't matter if I tell him or not, he told me that  
He doesn't like me like that."

" OMG your clueless, he was lying!" Chris yells stunning me," he was lying because he cares about you and my guess is that you told him first you don't like him and he played along cuz he wants you happy!"

I stay silent thinking about this new information. Was I really that clueless? Yes tris I mentally slap myself. Ugh I should have known. How is it I can strategize plans but I can't tell if someone is lying to me.

"Don't move your head at all or I'll stab you,"Chris warns and I tilt my head up and close my eyes. A slick wet feeling of a brush is moving along one of my eyelid. My eye twitches.

"Stop squirming it will be over in seconds." Christina says firmly and I try to stay still. The feeling makes me shiver as it starts on my other eye. Chris stops and studies her work.

" what was that?" I ask as I blink a bit dazed

"Liquid eyeliner, it's better than the pencil and I wanted to give you slight cat eyes." She answers distractedly while fiddling with a palette of different coloured eyeshadow I think. Some dark and shimmery and some light and sparkly.

"Close your eyes again." I shut my eyes and try to relax. This time it's a brush going over my eyelids. Not dragging the brush,Christina does it in light dabs and after each dab she stops, studies and blows gently.

"Back to the topic of relationships," I say trying to break the silence," how are things with you and Will?"

I can sense her smiling. If you even bring up the topic of Will, Chris turns into a daisy all bright and happy.

"We are great, but he has been working non stop as a guard and I haven't seen him in a couple days, we still text but I want him face to face." I can sense her dimming a bit," I want him to change his job but he is so happy doing what he loves and I would hate to drag him away from it. I think he comes back for a break this weekend."

"Your right, I haven't seen Will in weeks. How long has he been gone?"

" I think a week maybe a week and a half?" She says

My jaw drops ,"Your Will has been away from this," I gesture at Chris's tall but curvy frame," for almost two weeks? What have you been doing this entire time?"

She uses eyeliner on my eyebrows making them darker and more defined and says," my pillow has been a great stand in Will who can hold me at night but sadly the pillow does not kiss back and times like that I need Will."

I feel so bad . Now I understand what Chris means about never letting the person you love go.

"Open your eyes and don't blink," she opens a tube of mascara and I look up. She uses it to make my light eyelashes darker and curves them upwards. After finishing the right eye she does the left. She even does my bottom lashes too. Then she takes the eye lash curler ( I found out what it was called) When she is done. She admires her work.

"Wow I'm good, I can't even tell it's you?" She smirks

"What?" I squeak

"JK, i can tell but you look younger and older mixed,it's hard to explain. But I decided to give you mommy-edgy-chic as a look and you need to put this on," she hands me a round dark red ball," and then I'm picking what your wearing." She hides the mirror

"Is that even a thing? Mommy-edgy-chic?" I say as I move from the chair onto the bed.

"There is always something new that people make,"Chris says through a muffled voice from her closet.

While she is not noticing I walk to the sunny living room and look at Theo. He is so innocent I would hate to bring him into this world. He has a peaceful look on his face and the sun is hitting him right on his head making his hair look brown. His face is chubby but you can see some of his face starting to develop. Just one year ago at 18 I found out I was going to have a child and being married to the worlds most amazing boyfriend . Now I'm a single mother who is divorcing the worlds worst husband/father. How did I not notice anything? Tobias and I weren't a perfect family but we always came back to each other.

"Tris come back here! " Chris yells and he doesn't stir

Reluctantly, I walk back to the room and see Christina's bed piled with shirts, skirts, dresses, jeans, shorts, etc.

I hold up one hand," I'm not wearing a skirt or a dress." I say firmly

"These? No your not wearing them I'm reorganizing while picking stuff for you," Christina's attention is directed to a pair of black skinny jeans ," here you need this," she shuffles with a bunch of shirts and hands me one that cuts off above my belly button.

"Chris," I protest holding the shirt up," it's too showy!"

"That doesn't show anything Tris just go with it trust me."Christina points me to the bathroom

In the bathroom, I take off the robe I wore ( Chris made me shower before we started laughing) and put on the skinny jeans and shirt. I shake my hair out of its ponytail and walk out.

"I still don't know about -," I walk in front of a full length mirror and see a different girl. One with stunning eyes and even skin. A girl with clear sparkly eyelids and soft looking lips. A girl who looks like she could take on anything. That girl is me. Christina is smirking at my response but doesn't say anything. She turns around and picks stuff out for her. I blink, thinking that the girl will disappear and reveal the normal me but she doesn't leave. The shirt that I thought was too shirt is not as short as it seems and the jeans give me an appearance of my non-existent hips. I look beautiful.

"Holy shit," I finally say

"And who said I wasn't a makeup guru?" Christina outs her one hand on her hip and looks smug then I envelope her into a hug.

" thank you thank you thank you thank you," I gush, if anything Christina loves praise and she was eating it up

"No need for thanks but it is appreciated," Chris teases," and I don't have that much time to do your hair so I'm just going to blow dry it."

"I can do it ," I offer," if it will give you more time to get ready."

"I would but the thing is Tris, is that I only trust you with concealer and even that you don't handle very well so no,I will sacrifice my beautifying time to deal with your hair." Chris takes out a spray bottle and a blow drier and looks at me with a when will she learn look.

I roll my eyes as she sprays my hair with water and uses a big brush to comb it . It turns a darker shade; almost light brown. Then when she blows it, it turns back to normal but more wavy and silky.  
Christina, satisfied with her work says,"I'm just that good

I look her in the eye seriously," I owe you big time for this."

"Hell yea you do! And you should probably owe me for tweeting that you would be looking amazing today too," she jokes

"Dream Chris, keep dreaming," I mutter as I walk out and see Theo on the floor playing with his socks. I freeze, did I take him out? No he was sleeping. Meaning ,my baby can crawl oh! I sweep up Theo into my arms and he looks at me; almost smirking as if he is saying haha I can crawl.

"Theo did you crawl out?" I say out loud and he smiles with his four teeth," my baby," I squeeze him and he makes a sound of protest and I release him," I didn't even see you, you sneaky boy." I jab his stomach and he giggles.

I set him down in my room and give him something to play with. I check my Instagram. My bio said 46/10 and a heart . I frown and change it to nothing. I don't know what to put there yet so I leave it blank. I scroll down my feed and see a picture of Mia,Eric's wife and their son Adam who was born around the time Theo was. Her platinum blonde hair is tied back by a ponytail and she is faced sideways so people can see her cheek. She is kissing Adam who is staring at the camera fiercely. Adam is a handsome baby; looking more like Eric than his mother. But he has just a bit of Mia in him so he doesn't look like Eric's stunt double. But he is unsettling, even as a baby he has mastered Eric's smirk and he has steel grey eyes and soft black hair that will get darker as he gets older. Everyone has commented stuff like aww he is so cute and you look this is what it has come to; Eric has a better relationship than I do. I like and keep scrolling down to a picture of Marlene. She is hugging someone whose face I can't see but her smiling face is visible. The whole thing looks a bit staged .Then I see the tip of a tattoo threatening to come up. Four. Tobias. How dare she post this when she knows that I would kill her. I bite my lip as I read the comments: omg mar who is that hottie? Marlene who have you been hiding? Marlene replies to one saying : my true love . I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from cursing out loud and I tap her username and tap unfollow. I feel a bit of satisfaction from doing that but not enough. I continue scrolling till Christina comes out of her room dressed in a skirt and tank top with a half cut jacket under her chest. Her hair is in a type of braid hung over her shoulder and she is wearing eyeshadow similar to her skin tone that shimmers and her eyelashes are long and noticeable.

"Ready to go?" She guesters at me while she puts on shoes

I quickly tie on my high tops and change Theo's shirt and then slip my phone in my bra ( no pockets) and we leave.

On the way to the caf many people walk up to me. Mostly men. Some ask for my number and I decline. Some people on the way whistle at Christina and me. When we get there I search the sea of dauntless members for a familiar face. Uriah. Why am I looking for Uriah? Ugh Tris stop it, I scold myself, he doesn't like- I make eye contact with Uriah. His eyes widen . I stop looking at Uriah ans look at the person in front of him. Blonde and has the appearance that he was skinny before. He turns around and my jaw drops. Will.

Christina already started running when I look at her and I try to keep up while holding Theo. By the time I get there they are kissing. I take in the different looking Will. He looks stronger than when he was when he was an initiative and a bit blonder. When they break for air, he gives me a hug.

"I've missed you guys so much," he breathes," you have no idea."

Christina's eyes are shining and she looks happier than I've ever seen her before,"let's go get some food while we talk." Her arm is hooked through Will's and his arm is around her waist and they leave.

I roll my eyes and Uriah starts laughing,"What? They look ridiculous."

"Oh tris when will you learn." We both walk there and I get pizza and dauntless cake. We go sit with Christina and Will. They move fast,I think . Chris is sitting on Will's lap.

"Wow he got so big," Will looks at Theo playing with a fork,I gently pull it away from him and give him these small fish crackers that he likes .

"I guess. I've been with him for a while so I can't really tell." I look up and my eyes connect with Tobias's. He is looking at me with so much affection it makes me want to stab him. Don't come over, don't come over,I think and of course he walks over.

"Hey Four, how's it going?" Will jumps up and they slap hands.

"I've been better," his eyes never leave my face. I can sense Christina and Uriah bristling.

He walks to my side and takes Theo from my arms. Theo looks confused but then smiles when he sees its his dad. Four smiles and says," I'll bring him back when we go to our meeting." He walks away to a different table and the people there begin to fuss over Theo.

There is a deadly silence at the table then Will breaks it by saying,"So ... What did I miss?"

"I'll tell you later," Chris says and then smiles and waves at Zeke and Shauna approaching out table.

"Hey,"Shauna greets and sits next to me after hugging or trying to hug Will

Zeke slaps hands with Will and says,"Good to see you man." He slides over a tray filled with food to Shauna.

"So how long are you staying? Dude crazy shit is happening around here you have got to be apart of." Uriah has a mad grin on his face and Will is grinning as well

"Well," Will is looking at Christina," I quit being a guard-"

"Wait you did what ?" Chris demands

" I quit being a guard and now I'm working as a guard inside of the Pit instead out out. And I have more time off." He is locked in a gaze with Christina and then they start kissing again.

Everyone rolls their eyes and Zeke yells,"Get a room!"

They break off laughing and soon the entire table is laughing,"Watch it Christina your going to end up like me ," Uri warns as he pats an invisible pregnant belly. Shauna howls and Christina slaps Uriah across the table.

"Remember when we used to be young,wild and free?" I ponder

"We are still young Tris don't make me feel old." Shauna pats her belly and sighs,"I swear I'm going to rip this baby out myself. You'll see me everywhere."

Will,Christina,Uriah and Zeke look disturbed and I just laugh," just hold on ," I pat her arm," yeah we are young but now most of us have to be responsible. Like we can't get drunk and bed someone or play candor or dauntless. We have jobs."

"Okay,you are not the one to talk about drunk bedding someone Tris," Zeke points a finger at me and I can feel my face burning," if I remember correctly, you bedded who?" He fakes deep thinking while everyone but Uriah and Will laugh.

" Okay okay," I protest ," I can't talk but I'm not the one who dated half the people in dauntless." I throw that back at him. Zeke lifts his hands casually and says," they couldn't get enough of me." Sending a wink at Shauna.

"Wait, who did you bed? Four?" Will asks wiping his eyes. The mood stops and I can feel all eyes on me.

"No," I say quietly," I bedded Uriah." His eyes widen and flicker back and forth from my face to Uriah's.

Will opens his mouth to say something but shuts it and I continue,"Four cheated on me with Marlene. And Uri and I got drunk and...things happened," I shoot a look at a smirking Uriah," and I'm currently getting a divorce so yeah."

I look at my phone time 6:47 shit! I'm going to be late," well I would ,love to stay but im meeting my lawyer bye guys." The group echoes a good bye and I depart. Fast-walking to my meeting.

I don't look at Four as I take Theo,"Don't do that again," Theo tugs on my hair.

"Hang out with my son? Tris it took two of us to have him."

I bite my lip," and now it will only take one to raise him." I walk into the office and immediate am directed to a private room without Four. An Erudite woman dressed smartly in a blue suit is there looking at papers.

"Hi, I'm your lawyer Cara-oh hey Tris." It's Will's sister, Cara.

I sigh with relief, it someone I'm at least aquatinted with,"Hey, so how are my options for child custody?" I get down to business not wasting a precious minute.  
Cara shuffles around with some papers and slowly looks at me," Tris, when Tobias hit you as I read in your email, you hit him back right?" She has her hands on her forehead.

"Right," I do not know where she is taking this.

She sighs," Tris if you had just left after he hit you then you wouldn't even have an issue with Child would be yours. But since you hit him back,you and Four could lose Theo to child services for more than one thing. Violence, Unsafe home..."

I lost her at lose Theo. Lose Theo , Lose Theo the words keep running through my head.

At last I say," but it was self defence."

"It would only be self defence if he kept hitting you but he stopped," She says softly," look ill try my best so Child Services ISINT even an option but this is a sticky situation."

I put my hands on my head and groan," what's the best way I can keep Theo?"

Silence answers me.

"You would have to move in with Four indefinitely to prove that your a happy home and a bunch of other Amity regulations. Amity are weird people with the peace."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I demand," that asshole hit me there is no way-" I stop. Cara is just the messenger no matter how much i want to stab her I can't.

Cara looks extremely alarmed.

"When do I move in?" I say it with a deadly tone

"To speed up the process? Immediately. And you both will have to sign a form." I look at Theo, sitting quietly through out the entire conversation. Fuck I just swore in front of my kid.

"The things we do for love," I mutter as I sign my name.

Cara snorts,"You bet."

I walk out with a still silent Theo and I meet Four in the hallway

"Hey roommate," he says softly.

I want to punch him

**Hey guys we hope you liked the chapter. We ment to have this up yesterday but we finished late and stuff so it's up now**


	6. Chapter 6

Tris's POV

Instead if slapping him, I decide to confront him,"Listen, I don't want to move in but I am because I don't want to lose my son. But if you so much as touch me I'm gone got it?" It's hard to look fierce with a toddler in your arms but i think I make it work.

Tobias is hard to read with his neutral face on and for some remains it reminds me of one of our fights.

-flashback-

I think? I think that you are a liar!" I said ,my voice quaking.  
"You tell me you love me,you trust me,you think I'm more perceptive than the average person. And the first second that belief in my perceptiveness, that I trust,that love is put to the test, it all falls apart." I was crying now, but i wasn't ashamed of the tears shining on my cheeks or the thickness of my voice. "So you must have lied when you told me all of those things ... You must have , because I can't believe your love is so feeble."

If i remembered correctly we were fighting about how I was learning some information about abnegation from Marcus,Tobias's father. And it wasn't like he told me immediately about Evelyn.

"I trusted you," his body was shaking in rage," I trusted you and you abandoned me to work with him? You can't learn the truth from a liar,a traitor and a sociopath, Tris. Why do you have to be so stupid?"

I crossed my arms,"Really? First it was Stiff and now it's stupid? What next, I'm a foolish seventeen year old? I am still the person who would help you get over your fears, and just because I was working stuff with him doesn't mean I like him. I hate him for the things he did to you!" I tried to control my voice," I hate him but my family is there and with Erudite being weird I need to know that they are safe."

-flashback over-

We made up after I remember. I was so consumed by my memory that I didn't hear Tobias saying my name

"Tris? Are you okay?" He sounds concerned and his hand is on my arm.

" I'm fine." I shrug his hand off and he looks so hurt.

"Tris , I never got the chance to say this but I'm sorry for...what happened but please give me another chance, I love you." His pleading is so compelling that I make the mistake of looking in his eyes, his beautiful dark blue eyes that our son inherited.  
His dark hair is mussed like he didn't brush it and his black eye is still there marring his beauty but still, he was the same person I fell in love with.

"No,"I force my self to look him in the eye and say it with more force,"no, what you did... It's unforgivable and I won't ever be able to forgive you. I trusted you, with my life wholeheartedly and you just threw it all away."

Tears are starting to form. No tris, I think, don't you dare ruin your face over him.

"I'm sorry, give me a chance Tris, don't do this to us." Tobias is grasping at loose threads he knows won't hold.

I'm a bit annoyed now," then why? Why cheat? Why lie ? Why do this to Theo and me? You brought this on yourself Four and to top it all of you used my best friend so I don't think you have anymore chances." My voice is sharp and I can tell I'm about to cry.  
I remember when I was doing fear simulations and the last thing I remembered was Four's voice echoing," be brave,Tris."

Words. Words I have remembered, still remember and use daily. It's the dauntless mantra: be brave. I know I can be brave I just need to bring it out.

I shift Theo from one hip to the other. He was totally silent during my meeting with Cara and now here. At the moment I needed some distraction to keep me from saying anything else to Tobias, who is standing limply. The first ungraceful thing I have seen him do.

He breaks the silence," I don't know Tris, but I know that I need you. You and Theo and me."

"Stop,"my voice is cracking,"just stop okay?"

I turn and walk away but he grabs my shoulder," at least let me take care of Theo, they said I need to spend time with him." His composure is back and he looks ready to take on the world.

I sigh," fine." And allow Tobias to take him. Then I watch them leave, and I walk away for real.

As I walk back, I see lots of teenagers. People my age. I see them entering apartments with blaring music, some are hanging near the chasm and the rest just goofing off. I will never admit it but being a young mom sucks,I think, I have to be an adult; take care of my son. I never really got the time to enjoy being my age. Not that I don't love Theo, he is my everything but then there are people like Christina who don't have to worry about things like that.

-flashback-

"Sometimes I think I believe everything the Abnegation taught us," Tobias said," but obviously not, since I'm sitting here holding your hand right now without having married you first."

"What do the Dauntless teach about that?" I nodded to our hands.

"What do the Dauntless teach, hmm." He smirked  
"Do whatever you want, but use protection, is what they teach."

I raised my eyebrows and suddenly my face felt warm.

"I like to stand my self in the middle, between what I want and what's wise."  
"That sounds good," I said," but what do you want?" I think knew the answer but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Hmm." He grinned and leaned forward onto his knees. He pressed his hands to the metal plate,framing my head with his arms and kissed me. All over my mouth, my collar bone,my jaw. I stood still like an idiot, not sure what to do but then I felt stupid so I put my hands on his waist and he immediately kissed me.

He pulled his shirt over and pulled me closer," it's getting hard to be wise." I said smiling.

-flashback over-

Ugh I have to stop thinking about him. It shot tingles down my spine and I shudder. I made it back to the caf. Barely anyone there but my friends. Christina sees me and walks towards me.

"Hey Tris good to see you, how you doing?," she slings her arm around me.

Okay, I think, She wants something.

"Actua-," she interrupts me," yea yea that's good,can you stay somewhere else for awhile ?"

She is looking at me questioningly,"why?"

" I want to spend time with Will," we are reaching the table and she starts to talk fast," we need to talk about some things and stuff."

I smirk. I know why and now is prefect time to get her so I speak really loud as we near he table," SO you are saying you want me to stay somewhere else so you can have SE-" she slaps her hand over my mouth but they already heard and Zeke and Uriah are high fiving a laughing Will.

"If you must know,"she grumbles," maybe."

I laugh and plop down next to Zeke," so what did I miss?"

"Well, nothing. You missed nothing."Zeke said,"where is Four's stunt double?"

"He has a name Zeke,you better not call our child Zeke's stunt double." Shauna made a face.

"He is with Four." I say curtly.

"Wait you were at that divorce thingy right?" Uriah asks

"Yes,I was."I really don't want to talk about it but knowing my friends, they will force it out of me.

"So what did they say?" Christina is perched on Will's lap(again) and is looking at me.

"Well if I left after Tobias hit me then I wouldn't have an issue with child services but I didn't. So we are being accused of having an abusive home and stuff like that. And amity can shove a stick up their ass because now I have to live with him for who knows how long while this peace keeper checks up on us to see if we are a 'happy home'," I put air quotes when I say happy," so yeah. I'm moving in with Tobias till I get an okay and some other stuff."

Everyone is staring at me then Shauna speaks,"That is BS," she says finally.

"That must suck," Zeke says," but aren't you staying with Christina?"  
"She was, but she can't or she can lose Theo." Christina crosses her arms and looks at me," so what are you going to do?"

"What do you think, I'm not losing Theo. I'll move in." I look at her incredulously," you would be crazy if you didn't think I would do that."

"When are you moving?" Uriah asks, he has been quiet surprisingly.

I make a quick decision," Tomorrow, if I can do anything to speed up the process then I will."

I smile,"and I'm homeless now, I sleep on the chasm,"

"NO," they all say at once.

"There has to be some place you can stay,"Will says," what about with Chris?"

"You two need to discuss things so I'll give you privacy so no," Christina looks at me gratefully.

"Zeke? Shauna?,"Will asks.

"Yeah um. . . We got this thing going on. . . And then there is another thing and then... Shauna is preggos and um... Lots of noise." Zeke is blabbering and Shauna is turning red with laughter.

"I get it." I say," sleep doesn't matter anyway."

"What about Uriah? Dude your single, if you have something going on I'll stab you," Will jokes.

"Yeah I'm up for a slumber party! We can braid our hair and paint our toes and share secrets," Uriah says in a high-pitched voice will fluttering his eyelashes.

I give him the finger,and he pretends to be hurt then he acts normal,"sure Tris you can stay with me."

"Thank you I thought I would get molested out here by some drunk teenagers." I fake being thankful.

"Well we are going to split. We need to talk and catch up."Christina gets up and drags Will with her.

"See you," I nod my chin at them. And while they are a short distance away I can't help but yell," Don't forget to use protection!"

The group laughs and Christina lifts her finger high but doesn't turn around. Will's arm is wrapped around her waist and he is whispering something to her. She leans her head into him and then they are gone.

"Oh puppy love," Uriah sings.

"What would you know about that Uri?" Shauna snorts," your like twelve."

"In a half,"he corrects then he looks at me," you want to dip? these oldies are raining on my parade,"

I look up at the grey clouds coming in," it's going to rain so the parade is already pretty wet, but yea lets go."

We walk up The path that Christina and Will took but turn the other way to the leaders we get in I look around. The last time I was in his apartment... I was busy so I didn't really look around and the other times it was so trashed from parties. But noticing it now it's huge.

Uriah plops on the couch and his shirt rides up a little. Abs exposed;I can feel my face heating. Uriah catches my gaze and I advert my eyes onto my phone.

"So Tris, tell me how is it going?" He pats the couch he is sitting on indicating for me to sit next to him.

"Nothing I can't handle." I say," everything is so serious, sometimes I think it's always going to be like that

Stop being so morbid," he says back to me.

"Wow Uriah used an intuectuial word!" I say with fake excitement.

"Hey I read," he defends, not very well.

"Yeah sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night," I say.

He leaps off the couch and tackles me to the floor and starts tickling me. I am extremely ticklish to I start to laugh and a reach at him to stop. When he finally stops, I realize how close we are. His legs straddling my hips, our bodies pressed close together, faces inches apart.

Suddenly he kisses me hard on the mouth. I return it with the same amount of force. We make out on the floor for a while before he starts pushing my shirt up my abdomen.

I pull away, "We should stop,"

"We should. But do you really want to."

I decide I don't.

I'm the morning I wake up with my face pressed into Uriah's bare chest. We wake at the same time.

"Did we really just-?" I start

"Again," he finishes, "But seeming as its only 6:00, and no ones excepting us, and we have time..." he trails off climbing on top of me kissing my neck. I can already feel his hard on and decide it would be selfish to leave him like that.

By the time I leave Uriah's apartment it's almost 9:30. When I get back to my temporary place Tobias is in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Where were you last night? Not only did you scare the living shit out of me by not coming back home, Theo would not go to sleep without you," he says in his 'Four' voice. The voice that doesn't even scare me anymore.

"I was at Christina's," I reply getting a bottle of water from the fridge. Man, sleeping with someone sure took the life right out of you.

"No you weren't. I checked there this morning, I really wish I hadn't but I did 'cause you were gone and it scared me."

Shit I was screwed.

**Hey children! We're back! So sorry if this one didn't have enough action in it because things are going to get a whole lot more interesting soon, we promise. I don't think there's much to say about this chapter except Review, Favourite and Follow it really makes our day**


	7. Chapter 7

Tobias's POV

I stand with my arms crossed waiting for her answer. I need to know where she went whether she cares or not," Tris." I prod and she snaps.

"I don't owe you any answers Four," she spits my name," you don't have any control over my life or where I go, and it doesn't matter where I went. I'm alive and I'm back so drop it."

I point my finger at her,"Don't use my name as a weapon, like that. I care where you go Tris, I know you can take care of yourself but can you let me?"

"When you tell me you love me you lie,"her voice shook with anger or sorrow," you tell me you want me, I'm beautiful,you trust me,yet once things fall apart you close yourself away from me. I thought you loved me; it was my big mistake so don't blame yourself. I should have figured this out." She walks past me to my room, our room, and closes the door.

I groan out loud, you can always manage to piss her off and times when you really wish you wouldn't you do. I take a sip of coffee in my mug and swallow the bitter liquid. It doesn't taste good, but it wakes you up. I lean on the table, how can I get her back?, I think

What does Tris like? Guns?, No Tobias dont give her a weapon when she is pissed at you, I think. I hear the door open and Tris emerges with Theo in her arms.

"Dada,"he says smiling, showing his two bottom teeth and top teeth. His arms are reached out to me.I step to take him but Tris backs away.

"No, I let you have time with him yesterday and now I'm with him. I'll move in later today but don't think for a second that our living conditions will make us get back together, got it?" She says curtly.

I say nothing but stare at her. She doesn't know how beautiful she is. Mornings are when I think she is at her best with nothing for her to worry about and she looks her age. She says she is pale but her skin has so much colour. She says her hair is dull but to me it's gold. She says she is scared but she is braver than me. It was hard to imagine I had her; now it's hard to imagine my life without her.

"Yeah," I say finally, breaking our staring contest. She nods and leaves carrying a babbling Theo, whose arms are still reaching out to me. He looks crestfallen when he looks at me over Tris's shoulders like: way to go dad, you left me with her. I watch her open the door then she turns and takes one last glance at me, then she slams the door. I hear the faint sounds of Theo crying and Tris trying to soothe him. The sound grows fainter and fainter and by then I know they have left my floor.

I sigh, then I hear my phone ring. I look and I thought my heart would stop .  
It's Marlene.  
I make no movement to answer it, I stare at it instead until the buzzing stops and the ringtone dies out. Then a text tone starts ringing. It's Marlene again. I do not unlock my phone but I read the messages as they pop up on the screen:

Four? Stop ignoring me  
Four it's important we need to talk  
I miss you call me?  
Four?

I slowly unlock my phone and delete the messages. There,I think, maybe if I ignore her she will go away. I walk into my room, phone in hand and check the time. I still have time before initiation. I take off my shirt and bury my phone with it on my bed. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower then I look at myself in the mirror. Dark hair,dark eyes,my eye is healing; it faded to a sickingly purple colour from green. I deserved that punch, it knocked sense into me, if anything. I need Tris, the sharpest person I know and now she is slowly going away.  
I'll get you back Tris, I silently promise, i love you.  
The bathroom is now steamy and I take off the rest of my clothes and step into the scalding if I'm in here long enough then I'll wake up and realize it was all a dream, I think as hot water pours over my head.

Tris POV

"Shhhh Theo, it's okay, shhhhhh," I say soothingly to Theo. He is a fussy crier and has the face of an abused factionless member. His eyes flood till they can't hold any more years then he lets them fall. His eyes look like dark pools when he cries.

"Shhhhh, mommy is here, mommy is here," I say frantically as his cries get louder. I walk down the stairs while he is crying.

"Thanks a lot Four,"I mutter. As I walk people look at me strangely carrying a wailing toddler,"take a picture it lasts longer!" I yell over my shoulder. I cringe as Theo's wails grow louder,"dadda! Dadda! Dadda!" He cries.

I walk into a familiar courtyard where Christina lives and climb up the stairs. Finally. I am never waiting for her again. While I was changing Theo she texted me to come over so we could both go to the caf. I reach her door and open it silently praying her and Will weren't sprawled out on the floor doing it. It is highly unlikely but you never know with Christina.

I peek in and open my eyes, all good, then I step in. Theo stopped crying but was sniffling. I gently caress his head and call,"Christina?" I walk deeper in, to the living room, and see her on her laptop with earphones on. Wearing nothing but a shirt that looks like the one Will wore yesterday, but on her it is long enough to cover her butt.

She looks up and smiles, a smile that only Will can bring out of her, where she shows all her teeth," OH MY GOSH I FORGOT HOW MUCH I LOVE SE-," I run over and clamp my hand over her mouth.

"Baby," I gesture at Theo,"watch your mouth he will repeat it and I a,ready have one word that I'm trying to make him forget I don't need two," I grit my teeth.

I pull away my hand and Christina fake pouts at me,"buzz killer, but whatever," she flashes me a smile," guess what Will and I did last night?"

"Gee I dunno played checkers?" I say flatly then I switch my tone," I thought you guys were going to talk about things."

"Oh we were going to but then he kissed me," Chris takes Theo from me.

"And?" I cross my arms," it's just a kiss, God knows how many I've had but just because he kissed you doesn't mean you have to, you know," I make gestures with my hand.

Chris snorts and bops Theo on the nose," maybe, but I kissed him back and then one thing led to another and I woke up like this." She points at Will's shirt.

"So you didn't do any talking? At all ?"

"Well we talked, but it's above PG-13," she thinks thoughtfully," in fact I think it's an R rated type of conversation."

"You disgust me, I have no idea what you are talking about." I wrinkle my nose and stare at Christina who is absent-mindedly braiding bits of Theo's hair.

"Let's keep it that way Stiff," she smirks at me then tells Theo," The-The tell mommy she can't know what we cool people talk about or she will have a heart attack." He giggles in response and tries to repeat what Chris said.

"Mama,you no-no ee coow peole alk abat," he slaps the table happily knowing in his baby language he said what he needed to.

"You people are terrible influences, Zeke taught him the word,"shit" and now you are just not the best influence either."

Christina laughs," Trust me Tris, my child's first word will be worse then shit and if it isn't then it's not mine."

"When are you going to have kids?" I ponder and Chris looks alarmed.

"Slow down Tris don't rush things. Me and Will are trying to figure out some stuff and your talking about babies? First of all I'm not ready to be a," she puts air quotes around," mature adult. I'm 19 for one and second I want to be in a good place with Will before we make a family. We aren't like you and Tobias we can't just be pushed into something. I need time and Will needs time so we aren't even close to having a baby."

"That's not what it looks like," I point at the thrown clothes all over the floor," where is Will anyways?"

"With Eric. He needs to go over some stuff. Hey I'm going to be late since I still need to shower so go to the caf without me. I don't want to make you late for training." She gestures at her tangled hair that used to be short during initiation," you can leave Theo here though, he likes me better."

"That's not true, I'm his mother," I protest and Christina shakes her head.

"Yeah but, I'm cooler. Isn't that right The-The?" He kisses her in response and she gives me a ha-ha look and I roll my eyes.

"Speaking of se-," I give her a look," what happened with Uriah last night? Any addition? Multiplication?" She wiggles her eyebrows knowingly.

"No," I say hotly," it was normal. I slept on the couch and he slept in his room. We aren't hooking up Christina."

She stares at me for a little that I start to feel nervous then, finally, she says,"You are lying,"

"No it's the truth," I press," why would I lie?"

"It wasn't that long ago I was Candor Tris, I can still tell when someone is lying to me. We were taught how to read face expressions. And when you lie,"she points at me," your eyebrow throbs."

"Dammit," I kick her couch and she laughs," I knew it! I knew you hooked up with Uriah."

"It is never going to happen again. And I'm leaving now." I kiss Theo and turn away to the door cringing as I hear Christina say," I bet you love hooking up with him."

As I walk to the caf, I see Uriah. Shit, I try to turn away but he already sees me, I'll have to deal with him now.

"Hey Tris," he winks at me," how's it going?" He puts his arm around my waist

"You saw me like 15 minutes ago, and what are you doing?" I slide away from his arm and frown at him," Uriah, we both know we didn't mean for it to happen and frankly I think we should forget about it for so many reasons."

"Right,"

"And we won't mention it again,"

"Right,"

"And I don't like you like that,"

"Right,"

"And you don't like me like that,"

"Right,"

"And we won't tell anyone," I cringe knowing Christina found out.

"Right,"

"And it's never going to happen again," I conclude.

"Righ- wait what?" He looks puzzled and stops walking," I thought we were having a friends with benefits kinda thing."

"No Uri," I sigh impatiently," we are not friends with benefits, nor will we ever be that."

"Fine, but you have got to stop coming onto me." He crosses his arms.

"Wait, me coming onto you? You come onto me! You tickled me and we got pressed together!"

"And you took my hand and started rubbing it up your thigh Tris, you started it all!" He looks a bit mad now.

"I don't have a dick, you do so you did it." I prove my point.

"That's not fair,Tris it took two of us. And honestly judging from where we are now, you didn't tell me to stop," Uriah sounds as frustrated as I am.

"Okay how about we just stay away from eachother, then we can't sleep together," I look around and realize everyone but us is at the caf. We are in an empty walkway.

"I'm good with that," he runs his hands into his hair.

"Good."

"Good."

At the same time we both reach for each other and kiss. We both kiss with so much force it The impact sends shivers down my body and then I break it off reluctantly.

"No, Uri. Stop doing stuff exactly like that."

"Well you are not exactly helping by kissing me back,"

" Just stay away Uri, stay away."

I walk towards the caf and he moves in the other direction after calling," you know you liked it."

I snort and roll my eyes. It's too early for this, I think.

When I walk into the dining hall I immediately go into the line for food. There's a long line. I take my spot behind Eric, Mia, and their son Adam.

Adam has his little hand clamped strongly around Eric's lip, and Mia is just standing there taking pictures.

"Okay, okay Adam you can let go now," he says trying to move his hand, but Adam won't budge.

"A little help here, babe?" He asks turning around.

"Nah, I think the 'big bad dauntless' leader can handle a little baby. Can't he?"

"I hate you."

"That's not what you were saying last night," she puts her phone in her pocket, pecks his cheek and turns to leave, "bring me food."

Eric turns to me, "Can you help me?"

I laugh and take a few pictures of my own before trying to get the little hand off Eric's lip.

After I good five minutes we finally pry the little hand off his lip...only to have Adam smack his hand back onto Eric's eyebrow. Right were one of his two piercings are.

His hand stays there for a minute before he pulls out the piercing entirely.

"Shit," Eric whisper screams, still lid enough for Adam to hear though. He gently takes the eyebrow ring from Adam before he can stab himself.

"Eric there's a child here. Watch the language."

"Fuck off Tris," he replies giving me the finger.

"Ya, fuck off Twis," Adam repeats that killed not giving me the finger though.

I raise my hand in surrender and turn back to the line. Eric and Adam are next.

Soon Adam starts crying and Eric tries to calm him, but the poor kid  
is hungry and his mother is no where in sight.

"Awe come on little man were almost there. Can you wait a little longer before you start crying," this only caused him to start crying louder. It was actually quite funny seeing Eric, the big bad Dauntless leader, keep a baby from crying. Very unlike him

"If I give you a fry will you shut up?" And...there's the real Eric back again. Adam seems a lot better by the announcement of a fry and quiets down so Eric literally shoves a fry in his mouth.

"Hold on boy I'll get you to your damn mother soon."

I slide by them,much to Eric's hate, and grab a muffin. I know I'm late to initiation so I eat the muffin on the way. After passing all the narrow halls I get to the training place. All the initiates are sitting on a mat and Zeke is using hand gestures to talk to them. I try to sneak in but he notices me and scowls.

"Your late, and you know it," he crosses his arms waiting for an explanation,the initiates turn and watch me.

"I'm here now. What are we doing?" I ignore the look he gives me, but I didn't want to explain that his little brother was the reason I was late.

"We are changing things up a bit and we are doing dares," Four finishes. I didn't see him. He came up behind me and I could feel his hot breath down my shirt. I move to a different side.

"Is that even allowed?" Lynx asks," my sister went through initiation and she didn't have to do this."

"So your saying that if your sister didn't tell you about initiation you wouldn't have stayed in Dauntless?" Four asks making Lynx and a bunch of other girls blush and nudge eachother.

"No,"she whispers.

"Then you can go first. Stand at the target." He points at her and she moves to the target, her blue dip-dyed black hair fell over her shoulders. She cracked a smirk," Am I doing the Tris thing?"

"No. Ethan is." Lynx paled massively. Ethan was the worst knife thrower. He always aimed where it hurts the most and was extremely gruesome. His knives flew crooked and there was no way he could do this without impaling Lynx.

"Can I do something else? Like take of my shirt?"she asks flippantly but in her eyes she is panicking.

"Actually this is something I want to see. Your up Ethan." Zeke fist bumps Four and stands beside him. Ethan, stands up and grabs five knives. He is easy to spot because of his mohawk. The initiatives whisper nervously among themselves and the guys grin knowingly. From what I've heard, Lynx is very popular among them, for breaking their hearts and they would love to see her bleed.

"When you are ready go," Four tells Ethan and he nods. He faces Lynx and gives her a wicked smile. Lynx is still pale and she is moving her lips forming words. Is she praying? I never thought Lynx to pray.

A knife zooms past her shoulder, slicing a lock of her hair. She looks furious," hey, cut me, but don't cut my hair." She then realizes what she has said and says," actually never mind."

The words are barely out of her mouth when a knife slices her waist, sending a grown out of Lynx. She doesn't bend over though, she is not that type of person. She clutches her waist and when she pulls her hand away they are stained with blood. Her eyes are watery. But she doesn't back down. She stands firm with her lips pressed together.

"You want to back down, Lynx? We can settle this a different way, just me and you." Ethan taunts her.  
The guys laugh and the girls shoots daggers from their eyes at Ethan. Lynx raises her middle finger high and he scowls at her and throws another knife. It ends up sticking out of her screams and hunched over as though she had been punched in the stomach. Her hair shields most of her face from me, but where I am standing I can see blood pouring out of her arm and tears running down her face. With a grunt she pulls out the knife and I force my self not to run and help her. She stand up so we all see her face," is that all you got?"

Ethan has a disgustingly cruel smile,"of course you want more slut,". I look at Four and Zeke, they are watching with neutral faces.

Ethan aims at her thigh but misses, sending a look of relief over Lynx.

"You know Ethan, I'm sure everyone would love to know what your older brother did to my sister," she spits. Ethan looks alarmed but shrugs it off," you don't know anything, bitch and it's not worse than screwing half of the people here."

"I didn't screw anyone. and I would say screw you, but there isn't much to screw." Lynx pants.

"Oh your going to pay for that," his eyes roam up and down her body then stop at her stomach. All the colour in Lynx is gone and in her eyes is pure fear.  
"1...," Ethan counts getting his stance ready.  
Lynx closes her eyes.

"2...," he narrows his eyes ready to make the kill.

"3!"

Before he can throw it Marlene barges in making him lose his concentration and he throws the knife at the wall behind her. Lynx cries with relief and her friends crowd around her pestering her with questions and reassuring comments.

The guys shake their heads in disgust and Ethan looks pissed. He is ready to shout at Marlene but Four eyes him and he sits back down.

"Sorry,"Marlene's usually bubbly self is gone and her voice is wobbly. She looks terrible. Bags are under her eyes and she looks unusually skinny. Her hair is limply tied in a pony tail and her usually sparkle is gone," I need to speak with Four."

Four looks mad but he comes with her. I squint my eyes. Marlene almost went into 'hiding' at Lynn's place and hasn't been seen since. If she came out then something is up.

"I'm going to go get new knives,"I lie to Zeke," I'll be back."

"Alright,"Zeke says not paying attention to me," who can chug this entire bottle of peach schnapps?" Almost everyone's hands go up and he picks a boy with black hair. Lynx's friends help her stand up then one takes helps her walk to the infirmary.

I quietly gather up the used knives that Ethan used and walk out the door. Lynx and her friend turn the other way to the infirmary. As soon as they are gone I run to catch up to Four and Marlene. I almost miss them, then I notice them in a closed off hall with only one exit. I lean against the wall and I faintly hear the words,"are you sure?"

"Four, I've never been this sick. And the test doesn't lie." Marlene sounds close to tears.

"But we were careful," Four says. Whatever they are talking about he doesn't sound convinced.

"Obviously not careful enough, if that's why we are standing here, or it broke." Marlene points out.

I bend my head a little more to see them. Marlene has her hand on her hips and Four is standing, almost a head taller, with his arms crossed. They both look extremely tired and worn out.

"Dammit," he unexpectedly punches the wall and Marlene's instincts quickly make her back away, her hands fly protectively to her stomach.

"That's it? Dammit? Four what are we going to do? Tris hates me, Uri hates me and all of Dauntless thinks I'm a slut and now me being pregnant will only confirm those rumours-" Marlene starts crying. Four's face softens and he hugs her, her face buried in his chest. Her cries are muffled and Four is stroking her back," Mar,don't cry, it's okay,listen," he cups her face upwards," I don't care what people think, I'm here for you," they kiss and I turn away.

I walk away after, then I remember something Marlene said,"... And now me being pregnant..."

I stop walking.

Marlene.

Four.

Baby.

And indescribably rage fills me and I fight the urge to walk back there. I force myself, keep going.

I'm going to kill them, I think,

No,it doesn't matter. Four can impregnate anyone he wants, I remind myself,it doesn't matter you have Uriah.

There is nothing I can think to calm me down I don't even notice that I am griping the knives so hard they started to cut me.

"Shit," I say, my voice wobbles.

I made it to the training room but I can't bring myself to walk in. I still have the knives so I make my way to the supply room, only to be pulled in to a closet by someone.

Not again, I think.

The door slams and a hand restrains my hand filled with knives and one covers my mouth.

I struggle but the person is strong, then the person laughs, a very familiar laugh," Stop kicking me Tris," Uriah says.

He lets go of me and I back away . The closet is small so there is not much to back away into.

"What are you doing?" I sputter," we are supposed to stay away from each other,"

"I'm not good with rules," Uriah confesses," and I needed to talk to Zeke but then I wondered what was in this closet and as you can see," he gestures around," this closet is empty and narrow and very uncomfortable."

"So you dragged me into a closet because it was empty?" I ask incredulously.

"That and you look like your going to walk into the training room and stab all the initiatives. What's wrong?" He sounds concerned.

I sigh," if I tell you, you might punch a wall," I joke sarcastically.

"It can't be that bad,"Uriah says casually.

"Four got Marlene pregnant." I say.

Uriah stops smiling. He looks heartbroken, but then at the same time he looks mad."

"Well," he says sadly," I always thought that would be my deed, but it isn't."

"Your taking this better than I thought," I say," I accidentally cut myself," I show him my hands.

Then Uriah's mischief twinkle rises,"well then, two can play it that way."

He kisses me. His hands wrap around my waist and presses me onto the wall and presses himself onto me. It all happened fast so I don't do anything, and I lose my self in the burning kiss.  
I pull away," Uriah Pedrad, I swear If you don't stop..." He begins kissing my neck. I moan then suddenly, I don't care. I pull Uriah closer and his lips meet mine. I wind my fingers through his shirt and kiss him back just as hard. He groans," I thought you were the good one Tris," I move my lips along his neck and I hear him suck in his breath. And that's what we do. Kiss and kiss. His hands find my legs and he picks me up so he is carrying me and I'm leaning against the wall. I run my fingers through his hair and our kisses become more heated and hungry. I push up Uriah's shirt over his head and I run my hands over him making him moan. Our lips meet again and the pace quickens, almost like we are in a race. We both stop at the same time panting.

"We need," i pant," to stop doing this." I brush my hair back with my fingers and am startled by how sweaty I am.

"Yeah, but," Uriah is trying to catch his breath," I never knew you could kiss like that."

"You were a little busy, last time I did." I retie my hair and glance at Uriah. He is shirtless(thanks to me) and is as sweaty as I am and is panting too. He sends me a wink then looks on the floor to find his shirt.

I check my phone. It's lunch time.

"How long have we been in here?" I ask.

" I don't know, I was busy," Uriah shrugs making me smile. I walk over and kiss him, but he breaks it off.

"Your not doing a very good job of trying to be responsible and making me stay away," he says dryly," but I give you points for the kiss."

I laugh," Uriah,"

"What?"

"Shut up."

I open the door and am blinded by the light. I wrap my arms around my self and walk to the caf.

Did I really make out with Uriah?, yes I answer myself.

While making out with Uriah was amazing, the further thought of Marlene and Four was still on my mind. A problem I didn't know how to solve or deal with.

**Hey sorry we ment to have this up last week but that never happened. Anyway we are pleased to announce chapter 7. **

**SO we need shauna and Zeke's baby's gender and name so if you could reveiw and then we'll pick.**


	8. Chapter 8

to me

Tobias POV

I kiss her to reassure myself, not Marlene.

I am selfish for doing that, I wish I can forget everything happened.

Marlene doesn't deserve me, a man who is selfish and not kind. Marlene doesn't deserve this; pregnancy. A pregnancy that I caused. As I hold her I can feel her inhale and exhale more calmly each time. She is still scared, I know her well enough that she won't be fine until she has told everyone. A task that will bring the wrath of many.

She looks at me, hope infused in her eyes like a flame burning gives me a sick feeling, one I cannot ignore.

She leans up to my ear and whispers," I love you." Her breath hot against my ear. I stiffen and I think Marlene feels it because she looks back at me with confusion. I kiss her again, this time to convince her that things will be all right.

In truth , no one will know. All that I know is that I have almost no chance at getting Tris back.

Marlene steps away from the embrace and holds my hands. She looks so refreshed and dependable on me. Tris didn't like to depend on people. I am glad I was one of the people whom she trusted and depended on.

"I'm glad I told you," Marlene whispers," I was so scared when I found out and I thought.." She looks down nervously.

"What? Just tell me," my voice sounds loud in the quiet corner she led me in.

" I thought you would leave me." Her eyes meet my level with a questioning look.

"Marlene, anyone who leaves someone pregnant is a coward and I will never be a coward. I would never leave you. This is my fault and I'm not letting you go through it alone." I say sternly.

Marlene's expression is filled with love. And I can feel myself beginning to soften.

"Well,that is a relief. And I know that your going to be an amazing father." She pats my cheek lightly.

"And you, a mother." I reply and let off a shaky laugh that comes forced," so your having a baby?"

"I'm having your baby," she emphasizes on your," we are going to have a family." Her eyes shine with unshed happy tears.

"How will you tell the others?" I ask. Tris will have a number of reactions and Uriah I don't know. He may get drunk. At least Zeke forgave me. His exact words were," you have forgiven me when I have done crazy ass things so I'll forgive you for this, besides we are not friends we are brothers and God knows how many times I needed to forgive Uriah."

Marlene's smile fades and she was lost in thought," I-I don't know," she stammered," maybe i can tell Lynn and she will spread it out or something. It's not that I am afraid of Tris, I actually respect her but she hates me and," sudden realization dawned," she is going to kill you and you probably won't be able to see Theo anymore and-"

"Hey, you let me take care of Tris, you tell Uriah." I put my hand on her shoulder and straighten her up.

"Thank you," Marlene legs out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding and kisses my cheek," I have to go but I love you."

"Bye," I don't say I love you back. I wait in the corner a little after she leaves and then walk back to the training room.

The room smells strongly of alcohol and sweaty teenagers. The scent mingled with the scent of blood is nauseating. Blood. Probably Lynx's or a different initiate. A bottle is broken near the door and glass shards are everywhere. Remnants of someone's shirt is visible in the corner.  
I am not noticed coming in because the initiatives, including Zeke, are sitting in a circle with a blonde counting off names.

"...Ethan, Ezra, Val and Toby. There that's 30!" She smirks and they mutter in disbelief. I suspect all of them are intoxicated. The blonde looks up and sends me a flirty smile, which I do not return. Zeke catches her stare and announces drunkly," The great Four is back! Someone get that bastard a drink and get him to spill some things!" Everyone cheers and someone hands me an opaque bottle and the sour smell coming from the bottle makes me cringe.  
I take the bottle and set it down then reconsider and take a sip,bitter tasting but I swallow.

"What is going on and why are they all drunk?" I ask slowly and Zeke grins madly.

"We'll see here, Stacy or Tracy, or whatever her name is, said that she slept with more people here than anyone. I didn't believe the shit that she spoke so we all counted it out, and turns out," he slurs a bit then collects him self while laughing," she slept with 30 people, Four that's crazy man!"

I eye her warily," that doesn't explain the getting drunk part," I take another sip and savor the bitterness.

"Well a party ain't a party if no one isn't piss drunk!" Zeke laughs maniacally," and we are celebrating! It's um... I think her birthday today!" He points at one of the girls sitting next to him and she bats her eyelashes.

I look at Zeke. He doesn't get drunk for no reason. Well he does but, this looks different.

"Everybody go to the caf, initiation will start once all of you are sober again. Do I make my self clear?" I look all of them in the eye and though they are drunk, they nod soberly. As they shuffle out I move bottles into a table.

"What was that for I was having fun," Zeke complains.

"Really," I ask sarcastically," getting drunk with teenagers is fun for you? Zeke you can't mess up like this."

"Im fine," Zeke protests weakly," look I'll stop but I just wanted to have fun before I have to be a dad."

"Ah, so that is what this is about," I reach over and take the bottle away from him and hand him a bottle filled with water," you don't have to be scared, Zeke you will be fine."

"No the thing is I won't be fine,Four. What if I lose him or her? I'm just not ready to be a dad I want to have fun. I want to go out to parties and come back at 6 AM. I want to go do fun things like capture the flag or confession cam and not have to worry about my kid. I don't even know why I agreed to." Zeke looks so distraught I'm speechless for a moment. Zeke, the guy who ate 16 pieces of dauntless cake, the guy who went zip lining backwards in the dark, the guy who fearlessly took care of his brother at a young age, was scared of one thing; being a dad.

"Zeke, Shauna wouldn't want a kid if she didn't think you could handle it. And I know you can, your,Zeke , my brother, you can do it. I'll be there, Uri will be there, Tris will be there," saying her name makes my heart throb but I continue," you have an entire family ready for you. "  
Zeke is staring at me intently then he breaks the silence by signing.

"You're right man, you are right," Zeke says and throws back the rest of the water and tosses the bottle away and gets up to stretch.

"I'm sorry , what was that?" I say jokingly.

"You were right! Correctemundo! Just don't make me say it again! Please!" Zeke mockingly yells and I punch him. Not to hard but hard enough.

"What was that for?" He groans and rubs his jaw tenderly.

"For doubting yourself." I say as I help him stand up," and for taking me back. I know you didn't have to but you did... So thanks."

"No problem. But can I ask you a question Four?"

"That might be your last sentence you say."

"Why did you do it? I mean, cheat on Tris. You were happy weren't you? You had Mini Four and Tris, and I am no Nose, but I spent a lot of time trying to figure out why you did it in the first place. Like I didn't even think you thought of Marlene in that way." Zeke scrunches up his nose and looks at me. I let go of his hand and walk to the door. I am not going to answer him.

"Four!" Zeke says loudly and I turn back," I don't know, Zeke."

"Cut that bullshit. You don't do stupid things for no reason, You hurt a lot of people and I want to find out why,"

"I don't know,"

"You don't have to tell me, dude. But tell Tris. Dude you don't even know, it's like someone took her when she is fighting and tightened her up 10 times worse and that's unfair to her and-"

"Zeke," I growl," I'm telling you I don't know. I don't know why I cheated on Tris and possibly ruined my family and Theo's life. I don't know why I slept Marlene! I don't know and that's what I'm trying to figure out myself.I have no clue, so stop asking me why. Yeah, I messed up big time, I don't need you to tell me." I wait for Zeke to respond but he is silent, for once.

"Dude, I'm your brother and I'm always going to be there for you, but this is totally unlike you," his voice was quiet.

"I don't know Zeke. Everyone has to mess up ever once in awhile." I walk out before he can say anything else.

Tris POV

I break into Christina's apartment. It's not really breaking in since she gave me the key, but I feel weird opening the door without her in there. On second thought, that may be a good idea. With Christina you never know what she is doing. Or whom she is doing.

I finally manage to get the lock twisted and I enter. It smells strongly of alcohol and perfume mixed together that it makes me hold my nose.

I ignore all the clothes strewn around her apartment and head to the room I stayed in. It is as fresh and pristine as I had left it. I pull out the duffle bag I came with earlier from under the bed and stuff clothes into it unceremoniously. I didn't realize I had this many clothes. One of the clothes catches my eye. I was the black dress I first bought during initiation. Instinctively, I reach up and touch my tattoo of Ravens flying down to my heart. That was the first time I really truly felt dauntless. I reach up and touch the Abnegation symbol on the back of my shoulder. It has been awhile since I thought of the primness and properness of the faction.

Caleb. I hadn't thought of him in a while. The last time I saw him was during initiation when I left to see him and got in trouble with Eric. I still see him anymore as a traitor. He wore spectacles last time I saw him, does he still wear them now? Probably. I had informed my parents and Caleb when I had Theo, but I hadn't received an answer from Caleb. My father, however, using the royal we, sent congratulations. But I can see the distain in the handwriting of the letter they sent. Including no other information about my mother or my old friend Susan.

I sigh out loud. I think to much about the past. I continue stuffing clothes and then move to the bathroom and collect my toiletries.

I look in the mirror and redo my ponytail which is falling loose then take the duffel bag out with me. I don't stop to talk to people on the way, I'm not in the mood. I am startled by a loud shriek of ," What!"

I look around and see these two dauntless teenagers. One is being held by the shoulders of her friend and smiling meekly. The other one is happy. Hm, happy.

"Sorry!" One calls," but my best friend got a bun in the oven!"

"OMG SHUT UP!" The other one squeals," YOUR GOING TO TELL EVERYONE!"

I smile tightly and nod my congratulations. Then I keep moving. Is everyone having kids now?

I feel melancholy a bit. I imagine Four and Marlene. Hugging, kissing, touching.

Just think about it makes me feel sick.

I arrive at my old apartment and unlock the door. I am overpowered by the smell of soap. I wrinkle my nose and walk past everything and go to Theo's room. Without saying anything, I drop my bag in the corner of the room and fall face forward on the bed.  
Four, Marlene, baby. Four, Marlene, baby. The words play over and over in my head.

I don't know what to do or how to react. Should I be angry? Should I be sad? I don't know. Either way, it doesn't matter. I'm divorcing Tobias so it will not be my problem.

I don't go back to the caf, instead I curl up on my bed and fall asleep. This time, I have no dreams or nightmares. I don't wake up feeling sore or exhausted. Or lying on someone, no.  
I wake up to a familiar voice," Tris?"

I open my eyes and blink a couple times before my vision becomes clear.  
A man wearing Amity yellow and red is standing close to me, a little to close that I roll away from him.  
His expression changes from surprised to hurt," You don't remember me, that's is alright though,"

I stare at him deeper. He has a familiar face and a kind voice, one I have heard many times. He was Abnegation with me. It's Robert Black, Susan's brother.

"Robert?" I ask.

He beams," you do remember me! I'm glad Beatrice. How are you?"

"I'm fine and it's Tris now. Why are you here?" I swing my legs over the bed and stand up.

"Amity have been dealing with peace since before we were born, and what the whole world needs is sent me to come keep the peace between two people in Dauntless and I was hoping you may help me find him," he looks like an eager dog.

I shake my head, still dazed from seeing him and from waking up from my nap,"Uh sure, I'll try at least. There are a lot of people in Dauntless. What's this person's name?" I stretch and wait for him to answer me. I hear a shuffle of papers and Robert says," a man named Four. I don't have the wife's name I'm sorry. But it appears that they have a problem and I'm here to keep the peace. Do you know who he his?"

I stop stretching the moment I hear Four's name. Robert doesn't know.

"I know who Four is," I say slowly," I also happen to know his wife."

Robert beams at me,"You do? Do you think you could direct me to both of them?"

"Actually, Robert I can show you his wife personally." I sigh.

"Thank you so much Beatrice, it was great to see you again and I am ever so appreciative that you are taking your time to help me," Robert's smile is so genuine that I feel bad letting him know I am his wife," so where is she?"

I smile," Your looking at her." I point to myself and watch Robert's facial expressions change from happy to confusion and a bit of horror.

I hear a voice that doesn't belong to Robert," who is this?"

It is Four. And from the looks of it, there is a man in my room, a room with a messed up bed, and a disheveled looking me, it looks pretty bad.

"Welcome to the party, Four."

Robert turns around and his jaw drops.


End file.
